The Supernatural Love of a Panda
by WolfDragon0
Summary: When Haruhi runs into the prince of the Volturi, she can't help but fall in love with his cute and romantic charm. Sure the love between a human and a vampire is normal, but when the host club attempt to dig up buried secrets a lot can happen


Ouran High School Host Club/Twilight

Haruhi F./ Panda Hero (OC)

Romance Humor

Theme Song: Night-Core- Super Psycho Love

Summary: When Haruhi runs into the prince of the Volturi, she can't help but fall in love with his cute and romantic charm. Sure the love between a human and a vampire is normal, but when the host club attempt to dig up buried secrets a lot can happen.

Haruhi F P.O.V

"Finally I can have a break from the host club," I said to myself as I made myself some breakfast.

When I was done I began to get dressed in my, everyday clothes which was that of a white dress shirt, a golden skirt with black leggings.

Locking my door since I was leaving to go to the store to get some more cooking supplies while hoping that I had enough.

As I made my way to my destination while avoiding the black limo that was heading to my house, I started to run, while turning into an alley to avoid them seeing me. [You need help if you have no idea who they are]

Leaning against one of the buildings in the alley in hopes of catching my breath, I was nearly scared to death when I heard someone speak to me.

"Um, I know it is not my place to ask this but are you okay," asked a musical voice that belonged inside a fairy tale.

Turning to the person that spoken I found myself unable to speak, why because the one that spoken to me was god-like beautiful, with his caramel skin that held a glow to it, his orange red predator like eyes, and his plump, and soft looking lips, not to mention 4 inches taller then Mori-sempai!

It was then that I noticed that my heart was beating faster and a blush was starting to form on my face, I can say that it was love at first sight.

Shaking my head I nodded my answer since I couldn't find my voice.

"Oh, that's good, it wouldn't be a tragedy if a beautiful woman like yourself were to be hurt," the man said sweetly before he turned to leave.

Filled with panic, my hand shout out without me even thing, stopping him in his place.

"W...wait please," I said above a whisper, making him turn around with confusion on his face which made him look cuter.

"What seems to be the problem Cutie-chan?" while tilting his head in a puppy like manner making blush at that and what he had decided to call me.

"I...I," I attempted to come up with a reason for my actions but couldn't making me blush with embarrassment.

With a chuckle he invited me out for some ice cream, which was 2 early for but I accepted anyway.

[After the Ice Cream (Date)]

I learned a lot about Delo A, Volturi, 'which was his name which was weird' he originally came from America, but later went to Italy for personal reasons, before he decide that he wanted to come to Japan since it has always been his dream.

I also founded out that he was 20 years old, and that his eye and hair color was natural, not to mention that he was a idiot, but in a cute and funny way.

I never laughed so much in my life.

Anyway back to the present, he was know helping me with my grocery, [since he volunteered to help, by carrying them for me, and paying for them,] take them back to my house.

After see that there wasn't a limo waiting in the front of my house, I released a sigh in relief.

"Well this is it," I said sadly since I didn't want Delo to leave, since I started to develop a crush on him.

"Aye," he said which I found to be funny since he couldn't seem to stop say it. [like Deidara when he adds UN all the time]

"I'm home dad!" I shouted, but didn't get a reply. "Must be out," I said to myself before I went into the kitchen with Delo following behind me.

After placing all the food away, my heart dropped because Delo had no reason to stay.

As we walked to the door, both of us quit, I sadly watched Delo walk out the door.

Feeling like I was about to cry which was strange to me, a tear slipped out.

It was then that I noticed Delo freeze up before he turned around and gave me a hug, which I gladly returned.

When we pulled away, I realized that I was fully crying, Delo then lifted my face up to his with his larger hand, and kissed me softly on my lips, which made my eyes widen in suprise.

"I'll see you tommorow, okay," he said with so much gentleness and love that I felt myself blush, and smile back.

"O...Okay," I said before Delo gave me one last kiss before leaving.

Feeling weird, since I never acted like that before with no one, and also smile on what tomorrow would bring, while the feeling of everything changing, for the better or good I wouldn't know until the end.

Since this was the start of something big, and something '_Supernatural'._

Decow: Well this is the first Chapter of, 'The Supernatural Love of a Panda' and I hope you like it also yes Delo imprinted on her, and please review on what ya think.


End file.
